1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of storing video data. More particularly, this invention relates to the storage of multiple channels of video data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known mechanisms for storing video data. Video data can be stored in analogue form on conventional domestic VHS video tape. In more sophisticated systems video data may be stored digitally on magnetic tape utilizing, for example, the D-1 or D-2 formats. A characteristic of such systems is that comparatively large volumes of data are needed to support a good quality video image. This places stringent data handling requirements upon the rate at which the storage devices must be able to record and reproduce data.
A trend within the use of video storage systems is the desire to make available increased numbers of video channels. The increased number of channels may be needed to accommodate an increased number of broadcast channel providers, to deal with associated data, such as subtitles or high quality audio, or to allow for systems such as near video on demand (i.e. multiple channels show the same programme with starting times spaced a few minutes apart so as to allow increased flexibility as to the time at which a viewer must commence watching the program). The provision of increased numbers of channels is expensive in terms of the necessary hardware and increases operational complexity.